Tsuna gets a Girlfriend
by BlueSwallow80
Summary: Tsuna confesses, but gets rejected by Kyoko. A tale of how he finds love in the most unexpected of places. Crackfic


**Disclaimer** - I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and stuff

**WARNING** - MAJOR OOCNESS, CRACKFIC

* * *

**Tsuna Gets a Girlfriend**

* * *

Tsuna inhaled deeply, gathering his courage. Today he would do it. Today would be the day where he would confess to the girl of his dreams, Kyoko-chan. He checked over his outfit- a pale yellow jacket over a white dress shirt, and blue slacks; his school uniform.

"I-I c-can do it…" he told himself over and over again as he walked out of his room and headed down stairs for breakfast.

Breakfast that morning was an unusually quite affair, probably because Lambo and I-pin were missing. For once Reborn was content to let Bianchi feed him and left Tsuna alone. Not once did he talk to the brunet, though Tsuna occasionally caught the hitman staring at him with those dark onyx eyes of his.

Tsuna finished his breakfast, waved goodbye to his mother and headed for school. All the while, he could still feel that unnerving stare on his back.

-X-

"K-Kyoko-chan!" he called out to the pretty brunette girl, running to catch up to her. He was lucky – in a way – he had caught her so early in the morning, before he could chicken out.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun!" she greeted him enthusiastically with a little bow.

"I-I have something I need to ask you," he managed to stammer out, his nervousness making his face beet red.

The brunette girl smiled. "Sure I don't mind."

Tsuna moved to stand directly in front of her, before bowing deeply. With his head down he took a deep breath and said, "Wouldyougooutwithme?"

Understandably Kyoko looked confused. Tsuna, on the other hand, was happy; he'd finally done it! He had confessed to Kyoko! Expectantly he raised his head and looked at the girl.

"I-Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-kun," he felt his heart freeze in mid beat. "I have no idea what you just said…"

Tsuna blanched as he realised that he would have to confess again, but was relieved that it wasn't a rejection.

"W-Would y-you g-go o-out w-with m-me," he managed to stutter out, slower this time.

Kyoko looked stricken, once again dashing all of Tsuna's hope. "I-I'm sorry Tsuna-kun, b-but I-I'm seeing someone…"

This answer took Tsuna completely by surprise. He had never seen Kyoko with anyone at school before, except for Mochida-senpai, and that ended up being a misunderstanding. She never said anything about having a boyfriend so he thought she was available.

"Oh…" he managed to utter out.

After a few moments of awkward silence he finally asked. "S-so… who is it?"

"It's Yamamoto-kun…" she told a stunned Tsuna.

"-And Gokudera-kun, Hibari-kun and Irie-kun…" she continued.

"E-EH?" Tsuna had never been more shocked in his life, not even when Reborn had entered his life and declared that the brunet would become a mafia boss.

She was going out with his two best friends, Hibari and whoever the hell this Irie was. He felt betrayed; Yamamoto and Gokudera knew that he liked her so why would they...? Anyway he always thought they were gay for each other. And don't even get him started on Hibari (Tsuna had noticed the way the disciplinarian looked at him, and occasionally Mukuro –but mostly him).

Tsuna shook his head. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing his trademark shriek of surprise; instead he responded with a simple, "Y-You whore…"

"H-How could you!" she burst in to tears. Turning around dramatically on her heels she ran, tears streaming down her face.

"A-and I was going to dump Gokudera-kun for you…" Tsuna heard her yell as she disappeared into the distance. Shouldn't that be my role?

Tsuna felt like he would cry, this was one of his most horrible days ever, even worse than the day that Reborn thought it would be good training to soak his boxers in honey, force him to wear it, and then provoke a nest of enraged bees to chase him.

"Tsuna-san!" he heard an enthusiastic cry from behind him, interrupting his woeful self pitying.

It was Haru.

She liked him right? She was always going on about being his wife right? So she had to say yes. There was absolutely no way she would reject him, right?

Turning around he steeled himself up and forced a smile onto his lips, he was going to ask someone out for the second time today. He would get himself a girlfriend no matter what!

-X-

"I-I'm sorry-desu!" Haru bowed apologetically to a shaken Tsuna.

"But I'm seeing someone…"

"W-Who?" Tsuna didn't want to ask, but his traitor mouthed moved by itself. He seriously couldn't believe he was being rejected by Haru.

The black-haired girl turned her head away and muttered something.

"What?" asked Tsuna.

The dark haired girl sighed then with a sad look she told him, "Sasagawa Ryohei, Naito Longchamp, Basil-kun and Irie-kun…"

"W-Whore!"

-X-

Tsuna walked back home, a picture of total dejection. Nobody what Reborn said or did, he couldn't go to school today. If he saw his so called 'friends' today he might snap and do something he regret. Especially if it was Hibari, he'd definitely regret that.

Dark blue hair... Mukuro? No he was in the Vindicare. There was no one else it had to be Chrome! She was starved for affection right? Wasn't that why she was with Mukuro in the first place? Besides, out of all the girls he knew, she was the one that had kissed him. They had already made it to third base! Or was it first? He was never good with baseball metaphors. That was always Yamamoto's specialty. The traitor!

Tsuna rushed after her, the determination on his face made him resemble his dying will form, albeit with clothes on.

Ah! There she was!

Standing nervously in the middle of the park, trident in hands (why wasn't she arrested for it?), and wearing her normal Kokuyo school uniform was Chrome.

"Chro-" he began, but was cut off by another voice.

"Chrome! Did I make you wait?" asked a vaguely familiar glasses wearing red-haired boy. "I had a hard time sneaking out of school."

The blue-haired shook her head, her violet eyes bright with excitement; a look Tsuna had never seen before on her face. "I just got here too Irie-kun."

Irie-kun? Was this the same guy?

The young red-haired boy checked his watched and laughed. "It looks like we both came early Chrome-chan. We weren't supposed to meet for another fifteen minutes." Then they laughed, joined hands and skipped off together. At least that's what Tsuna's mind told him happened. He had been too angry to pay attention. How dare that four-eye steal all the girls!

Tsuna sighed; there was nothing he could do anyway. If he tried to interfere in their date there was no doubt that he would be beat up; either by that wimpy looking Irie kid or Chrome herself.

Getting up from behind the bushes he had thrown himself behind when he heard Irie calling, he sighed once more. He definitely needed a nap right now. Maybe he'd wake up and find that it was all just a dream.

"Where the hell did she go-byon?" asked a frustrated sounding voice, that was all too familiar.

Tsuna spun around and found himself staring at the Kokuyo pair, the blond dog/boy with the teeth and the beanie wearing kid with the yoyos. Today wasn't his day.

"Hey you Vongola!" shouted the talkative one of the pair, "Have you seen Chrome-byon?"

Tsuna nodded nervously and pointed at the direction he assumed they went. "I-I think she's on a date."

"What? A date-byon? We're too late! Crap, I've got to hurry up and crash it! Come on Kakipi! Hurry up!" Ken ran off in the direction Tsuna pointed.

Chikusa sighed and ran after him.

-X-

"Why can't I get myself a girlfriend!" he shouted, messing up his own hair in frustration.

The door to his room creaked open slowly, and I-pin appeared. Tsuna stopped and stared. He had thought that he was the only one in the house. His mum had gone out, Reborn was missing, and Lambo was- who cares about Lambo.

It was I-pin, and there was something different about her… for one her hair -usually tied in a plait- was down today, plus she was wearing makeup, a lot of makeup. Instead of her customary red Chinese styled clothing, she instead wore a dress of palest red. It was an unnerving look.

"Tsuna not at school?" questioned the small Chinese girl in her high pitched voice. Then she looked down for a few moments as if considering something. Then, putting both hands behind her back she walked slowly towards Tsuna, her eyes determined, her cheeks red.

"W-What is it I-pin?" He had never seen I-pin acting –or dresses- like this before.

The little girl jumped onto the bed with Tsuna and looked at him coyly. "I-I-pin have something to tell Tsuna…"

"W-What is it?" her strange behaviour was starting to creep the boy out.

"I-pin love you! Go out with I-pin!" Tsuna was shocked; he wasn't expecting this at all. He looked frantically around the room looking for Reborn or even Lambo, expecting them to jump out of somewhere announcing that it was some kind of joke. They didn't appear.

Meanwhile, I-pin had begun to stroke Tsuna's legs. It was... creepy… and kinda ero- no just creepy.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna backed against the wall, arms in front as if to shield himself. "D-Don't you like Hibari-san?"

I-pin shook her head as she walked towards him with what she thought was a seductive gait. Instead it reminded Tsuna of one of those bobble-head toys.

"I-pin does like Hibari… But I-pin loves Tsuna more!" She jumped forward and tried to plant a kiss the surprised brunet.

'_Just great!_' thought Tsuna as he tried to fend off her affectionate onslaught of kisses, '_the only girl I can attract is a freaking five year old!_'

-X-

From outside Tsuna's bedroom window, Reborn watched the brunet and the small girl, the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

"Isn't it great Tsuna? Looks like you finally got yourself a girlfriend…"


End file.
